The Glow
100px "Radiation Storm" A West Tek research facility, conhecida como The Glow ou Great Glow após a Grande Guerra, foi fundada em 2002 pela empresa West Tek. Background Inicialmente dividida em duas secções, "Advanced Weapons" e "Biomedical Sciences Research", em 2069 estava sob contrato do governo dos Estados Unidos. Seu principal grande projeto era a T-51b Power Armor para uso da infantaria na linha de frente. Seu projeto secundário era o Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP), renomeado depois para Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). Em 2076, a estação de pesquisa foi protegida por um contingente militar devido ao medo do governo de uma possível espionagem no local. Um tempo depois a pesquisa do PVP foi movida para Mariposa Military Base, onde os cientistas continuariam seus experimentos. The Glow West Tek Research Facility foi destruída no holocausto nuclear de 2077. Durante a Grande Guerra a superfície da instalação foi atingida diretamente por uma ogiva nuclear que deixou um buraco expondo o subterrâneo da estação, quebrando tanques de FEV e expondo o vírus na atmosfera. Transformados pela radiação, os mutantes de West Tek não tinham a mesma habilidade mutagênica dos seus relativos em Mariposa, porém, serviram de grande utilidade nos planos do Mestre. Devido aos altos níveis de radiação, a instalação passou a se chamar Glow, muitas lendas foram criadas sobre o local. No ano de 2134, um grupo separatista de Brotherhood of Steel liderado pelo Sargento Dennis Allen foi para a instalação na procura por artefatos tecnológicos, no entanto, todos morreram devido aos robôs de segurança e/ou pela radiação. A Brotherhood of Steel constumava enviar voluntários indesejados para o Glow como uma "missão dos tolos", apenas para rir dos voluntários quando eles morriam devido ao alto nível de radiação. Eles ficaram surpresos quando um voluntário conhecido por Vault Dweller conseguiu voltar da base, trazendo um holodisk que contava o que aconteceu com a expedição de Allen. É importante notar que o Glow, fiel ao seu nome, é um dos locais mais radioativos do Universo Fallout. Alguns segundos de exposição podem prover doses letais de radiação. Usar Rad-X para aumentar a resistência de radiação para 100% é absolutamente necessário para poder sobreviver a uma viagem para o Glow. Dayglow Algum tempo depois de 2162, alguns ghouls sobreviventes de Necropolis se estabeleceram no Glow e fundaram a cidade de Dayglow, seus habitantes forjaram parcerias com caravanas de New Adytum e do Hub. Layout Exterior Pouco sobrou da superfície do Glow - apenas uma cratera e restos do que sobrou do orgulho e ápice da tecnologia Americana. Três corpos jazem ao redor da cratera. O local é extremamente irradiado - os níveis de radiação ficam ainda mais altos quanto mais se aproxima da cratera. Nível 1 Aqui ficam os escritórios e outras secções administrativas da instalação antes da destruição do edifício. A explosão atômica obliterou grande parte do andar e incendiou o que sobreviveu. O corpo do Sargento Dennis Allen repousa na sala de conferências, preso em um traje quebrado de T-51b Power Armor. Em seu corpo estava o holodisk que o Vault Dweller usou para se tornar um recruta da Brotherhood of Steel. Nível 2 O segundo nível da instalação também foi afetado pela explosão nuclear, alguns, porém, sobreviveram, como os robôs da estação. Seu propósito é desconhecido (ZAX não fala nada sobre o andar), mas é provável que o lugar servia para design e desenvolvimento de matrizes. Em um corpo incinerado na curva nordeste pode-se encontrar a Chave de acesso vermelha, garantindo acesso aos outros níveis. Nível 3 Esse nível direciona para dois diferentes da instalação, além disso, é onde se encontra o laboratório de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de armas. Nível 4 (Laboratórios de Pesquisas Biofísicas) Toda base precisa de um cérebro, e nesse nível repousa o cérebro do Glow - ZAX. Esse supercomputador supervisiona toda pesquisa e desenvolvimento conduzidos na base. Após a guerra, ele começou a ficar frustrado com sua inutilidade e sentiu falta de realizar até as mais básicas de suas rotinas. O corpo de Charles Ringhold pode ser encontrado próximo aos laboratórios de laser, com ele pode-se achar a chave de acesso azul Level 5 (Laboratórios de Teste de Segurança) O centro da instalação, de longe a mais segura e menos acessível. Selada e protegida por três robôs, esses laboratórios presenciaram o desenvolvimento do FEV e de armamentos avançados, incluindo o Winchester P94 plasma rifle. Aqui, registros sobre o desenvolvimento do FEV podem ser encontrados. Level 6 (Quartel e Centro de Operações) O nível mais profundo abriga os aposentos dos membros de pesquisa essenciais, juntos ao gerador principal e a base de operações. Após a Grande Guerra, os fusíveis do gerador ficaram travados na posição de desligado. Quests relacionadas *Become an initiate *Turn on power for the Glow *Disarm Traps for the Facility Local O Glow pode ser achado oito quadrados oeste e vinte e quatro quadrados sul do Vault 13. Notas *O nome da instalação é pronunciado West Tech algumas vezes no jogo, porém, West Tek é a pronúncia mais comum. *Os corpos no exterior da base, ao redor da cratera, são destacados como "perdedores". Eles podem ter sido recrutas que falharam na iniciação da Brotherhood. *É necessário uma corda para entrar na base. Aparições West Tek Research Facility aparece apenas em Fallout. É mencionada em Fallout 3, nas Dlc's de Fallout 3 Operation: Achorage e em The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 3. de:West Tek Forschungseinrichtung en:West Tek research facility es:Instalaciones de investigación West Tek fi:The Glow it:The Glow pl:West Tek ru:Свечение uk:Світіння zh:闪耀之地 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout